


Dragons

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa is locked in her tower and waits until the prince that was promised comes to save her. But as the days pass by she's slowly losing hope, even when she sees something moving in the far far distance.





	Dragons

Once upon a time in a far far away kingdom there was a beautiful young maiden locked up in a tower. The walls of her room were covered in lines, marked into the stone with the knife that was once meant for the butter. She had been counting the days. She had been counting the days ever since she had ended up here. But no matter how many days had passed already, the prince who was promised had not come to her rescue yet.

The princes who had tried to get past the dragon had ended up as his next meal. And then there were those who had already turned around before the fire breathing monster had even been close enough for them to be dangerous.

Sansa let out a deep sigh. Once she had thought that becoming a princess was everything she wanted. Once she had thought that it would be worth everything. She had begged her father to find a septa who could teach her everything she would need to know if she would ever marry a prince. So she had learned how to talk like a princess. She had learned how to walk like a princess. She had learned how to eat like a princess. She had even learned how to sleep like a princess so the prince of her dreams could wake her up with a true love’s kiss.

But until now the right prince had not shown up anywhere near her tower. Maybe he would never come at all.

All those years of waiting would have been for nothing. All those years of pretending to be asleep with a bouquet of flowers in her hand would have been a waste of time. All those years of growing her hair so she could let it down once her prince would ask her for it would be completely useless.

And even though Sansa saw something moving in the far distance, she knew better by now then to keep her hopes up.

He would probably turn around, just like so many others. Or he would be swallowed by the dragon that was guarding her.

She had tried to talk to the dragon once. She had asked him if it was possible to leave one prince alive, only one.

But the dragon had been inveterate and had refused to let anyone through who he thought was not good enough for her. Maybe the dragon had fallen in love with her himself, because it seemed that no one was good enough for her in his eyes.

So instead of watching this prince fail, she decided to continue her day as if it was a boring day like every other day had been. She read a few chapters in her book. She embroidered a new motive on one of her handkerchiefs. She gave one of her walls once more another unique color.

She only looked up when the dragon guarding her tower let out a sound she had never heard before.

A flicker of hope started to race through her veins. A glimpse of excitement started to control her muscles.

And as quickly as she could Sansa checked her reflection in the mirror. Her skillful fingers fixed her hairdo. She grabbed a spotless white dress, one she had never worn before, and pulled it over her head and she reached for a small rose that was standing next to her bed. But before she could place her head on her pillow to pretend to be asleep, cursed to only wake up after a true loves kiss, a shadow blocked the sunlight from perfectly brightening her face.

“Hey!” Sansa walked to the window and her eyes widened when she saw the dragon that had guarded her tower for all those years.

His wings were spread and on it’s back, small and barely visible, sat a young man with long dark curls tied up into a bun. “Princess Sansa?” The boy forced the dragon to fly him closer and closer to the window until he could climb through it.

“Are you the prince who was promised?” Sansa stared at the dragon, the once mighty and powerful dragon, who now seemed to be tamed by this man. “What took you so long?” She pressed the rose into his hands. “And how did you do that?” She pointed at the dragon, patiently circling around in front of the window as if it was waiting to fly Sansa and her prince to their shared future.

“I'm sorry, princess. I never meant to make you wait this long." The man shook his head. He was slightly shorter than she was, but he smiled a kind and warm smile and without him noticing it she kicked off her high heels to at least make the difference less big. “You see, I’ve had quite a few problems on my way here. Actually, I didn’t even know I was a prince up until a few days ago.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Well, that doesn’t matter anymore now, does it?” She shook her head. “You're here now. Why don’t you do what princes are supposed to do so we can get our happily ever after?”

“Well, my princess…” The prince scratched the back of his neck and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “It’s not like I can kiss you awake, can I?”

Sansa curled her lips up into a smile. “I think you still can.” She raised her eyebrows slightly and she reached back for her rose. “You will get it back once we’ve gotten this over with.”

“Of course." The prince nodded and he waited patiently while Sansa laid down on the bed. He watched while she positioned her red hair to make it seem like her face was surrounded by little flames. “Can you ask the dragon to not block the sunlight, please?”

“O, yes, sure, my princess.” The prince rushed to the window and he put two fingers between his lips and whistled to attract the attention from the dragon. “Excuse me, but you’re blocking the princess’ sunlight. Could you please circle around somewhere else?”

Sansa didn’t know how the prince had gotten the dragon to listen, but while she closed her eyes the sunlight was warming her face.

“Are you ready?” The prince cleared his throat and Sansa let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I am. I was ready for years already. You were the one arriving late and unexpected.” She relaxed her muscles again and then she waited. Instead of counting days, she started to count seconds and with each second that passed her heart started to race faster and faster, hammering against her ribs. She stopped breathing when she felt a pair of soft lips kissing hers and slowly, exactly like she had rehearsed it, she opened her eyes.

The prince had wonderful brown eyes and Sansa blinked a few times before she curled her lips up into a smile.

“You came!” She watched how the young prince smiled back at her.

“Of course I came, my princess.” He straightened his back again and with his hands folded on his back he waited until Sansa stood up. Nervously he licked his lips and then he kneeled down in front of her and reached for her hand. “Will you, Princess Sansa Stark, marry me Prince Jon Sn…Targaryen?”

Sansa waited for him to continue, but he looked up at her as if he was waiting for her to say something. “You didn’t bring a ring?”

“O, yes, no, of course I brought one. Wait a second.”

Sansa rolled her eyes while Jon searched his jacket until he found a small black wooden box.

“I'm sorry. Let’s do this again.” He grabbed her hand again and this time he tightened his grip. “Princess Sansa Stark, will you marry me, Prince Jon Targaryen?” He looked up at her once more. “Will you share the rest of your life with me? Will you love me as much as I’ll love you?”

Sansa smiled brighter and brighter and eventually she nodded. “Yes, Jon Targaryen. I’d love to marry you. I’d love to share the rest of my life with you. I’d love to love you as much as you'll love me.” She bit her lip while Jon tried to shove the ring over her finger and eventually she curled her hand around his to help him.

“So, I assume I will now take you home with me?” Jon stood up again and he straightened his back while he nervously kept on holding onto her hand.

“Yes, let’s get out of here as soon as possible, please.” Sansa nodded and she pulled her hand back to quickly gather a few of her belongings.

There was not much she actually wanted to keep. She wanted to keep a few of her notebooks, a few of her drawings and a few of her romans. She would leave all the rest to the next princess who would use this tower to find her knight in shining armor.

“Are you ready?” Jon stood next to the window and he smiled when Sansa grabbed his hand and nodded. “Okay.” He whistled once more and the dragon, that had once been the one to keep her princes from her, flew towards the window. Jon carefully lifted Sansa up and he placed her on the dragon's back before he sat down behind her. “To Dragonstone please.”

And if they have not died yet, they are still living happily ever after.


End file.
